memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Reggie Lee
Reggie Lee is an American actor of Filipino descent who played an administrator of the Kobayashi Maru scenario in 's . He was born in Quezon City, Philippines, and moved with his family to Cleveland, Ohio, as a child. In the 1990s, he relocated to Los Angeles, California, and began acting on stage and television. Television work Lee is perhaps best known for his recurring role as Company member Bill Lee on the FOX television series Prison Break. He was seen in sixteen episodes throughout the show's second season, during which time he worked with Tim de Zarn, Mark Harelik, Robert Knepper, Alexandra Lydon, Conor O'Farrell, Leon Russom, and Wade Williams. Before his stint on Prison Break, Lee was a regular on the short-lived FOX series Luis. In addition, he made several appearances as Officer Jim Chang on the Lifetime drama The Division and had brief recurring roles on Philly (working with Ron Canada and Don McManus) and Judging Amy (with Rene Auberjonois). Lee has also made guest appearances on such shows as Babylon 5 (with Walter Koenig), ER (with Penny Johnson and Freda Foh Shen), Beverly Hills, 90210 (with Ann Gillespie and Jandi Swanson), Chicago Hope (with Randy Oglesby), and NCIS (with Ned Vaughn). He also appeared along with Alan Ruck in the NBC series Persons Unknown (2010). Most recently, he guest starred in several episodes of the science fiction drama series No Ordinary Family (2010, with Jimmy Bennett, Autumn Reeser, and Stephen Collins). Film work After appearing in such films as Psycho Beach Party (with Ruth Williamson), Lee played one of the male leads in the 2000 drama Drift. His first major film credit was a supporting role in the 2001 blockbuster The Fast and the Furious. Lee had a small role in the 2003 comedy Masked and Anonymous, which also featured a cameo appearance by Christian Slater. Lee then worked on the film Net Games, working alongside Ed Begley, Jr. and s Marina Sirtis. Lee had roles in the hit Pirates of the Caribbean sequels, Dead Man's Chest (2006) and At World's End (2007). Both of these films also featured Lee Arenberg. Lee then starred in the 2008 historical drama Chinaman's Chance. His co-stars in this film included the late Edward Laurence Albert, whose last film this was. Perhaps Lee's most notable film role thus far is that of Flying Dragon member Byong in Paramount Pictures' 2008 action comedy, Tropic Thunder. Most recently, he had a supporting role in 's horror thriller Drag Me to Hell. Other Trek connections Additional film and television productions in which Lee worked with fellow Star Trek alumni are: *''Dangerous Minds'' episode "Teach, Don't Touch" (1997) with Lawrence Pressman and Craig Wasson *''Moloney'' episode "Loved and Lost" (1997) with Robert Pine and Dey Young *''Seven Days'' episode "Shadow Play" (1998) with Jerome Butler, Kristina Hayes, Charley Lang, Norman Lloyd, Gina Philips, Alan Scarfe, Nicolas Surovy, and Stoney Westmoreland; directed by David Livingston *''Sons of Thunder'' episode "Thunder by Your Side" (1999) with Lisa LoCicero, Benjamin Lum, and Marco Sanchez; directed by John Leonetti *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' episode "The General's Return" (2000) with Tzi Ma *''The Parlor'' (2001 short film) with Richard Riehle and Scott Alan Smith *''The First $20 Million Is Always the Hardest'' (2002 film) with Dan Butler and Stoney Westmoreland *''Blind Justice'' episode "Seoul Man" (2005) with Saul Rubinek *''Night Stalker'' episode "What's the Frequency, Kolchak?" (2006) with Pat Healy and Gabrielle Union External links * * Category:Performers Category:Film performers